1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including: an enclosure having a window opening; and a keyboard set in the window opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A notebook personal computer includes a keyboard. The keyboard is set in a window opening defined in the front surface of the enclosure as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-352659, for example. The keyboard includes a support plate supporting keypads. A surrounding wall stands upright from the surface of the support plate along the outer periphery of the support plate. When liquid is spilled on the keyboard, for example, the liquid is blocked by the surrounding wall. The liquid is in this manner prevented from flowing into the inner space of the enclosure through a gap between the keyboard and the edge of the window opening.
However, when a user spills coffee, for example, on the keyboard during the user's operation on the notebook personal computer, the coffee can flow outside the surrounding wall. The coffee immediately flows into the inner space of the enclosure through the gap between the keyboard and the edge of the window opening. A motherboard can be drowned in the enclosure. A short circuit can be caused on the motherboard. In the case where the user is creating data such as a document file with application software, for example, the data can be lost.